Mystery in town
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: She was meant to study for her HSC, but got stuck into the Pokemon world... Just great. (not coming back because of nasty PM's.)
1. Hold on, what just happened

**Hey everyone for all those who are doing there HSC trials good luck and make sure you leave feedback it would be great, and this is my first story so please not too harsh.**

She lets out a loud yawn before looking back down at her papers it was ten, but she want to get the work in her head. Let nothing worked her head drop down on the desk, as she turns her head to the right she notice her Ds, she want to play Pokémon, but she couldn't not yet and with Pokémon go new on the app store she must want. But her parents wouldn't be please with her.

It was ten o'clock she sight getting up of her bed, turning of the light and walking towards her bed. She stops in her tracks when she notice a bright red light from under her bed, she looks around the her room.

"This is not normal," she says before beading down to her knees and looking under the bed. She reaches her arm out, that when she notice a hand coming from her bed and quickly grabbing her arm.

"Oh man," she screams as she being pulled in. As she went through the tunnel and lander on the ground she lets out a scream of pain, getting up from the ground and rubs the dust of her clothes.

"Out of all the time I had to go through a magic portal. It had to be the time when the HSC are on and I'm in my PJ's."

"Will, will, looks like it worked," she takes a step back her eyes widen in shock when she notice who it was. Cyrus from Pokémon her eyes scran the room, team Galactic.

'Whoa cool houndooms and golbats, wait what just happen?'

"Kill her," he said showing no emotions.

"Wait, what," her eyes narrowed. "So not cool," she gasp as someone push her out of the road.

"Hold it right there!" Galactic Grunt, he rips of his custom.

"Looker," he looks at her confuse before looking back at Cyrus.

"Go Croagunk," the poke ball opens.

"Cro- gunk."

"Sludge bomb," she covers her eyes as the explosion happened. She loses the grip of her feet and ends up flying out though the building, only to have her arm grab.

"Come on," Looker pulls her back in and the two of them run of with Croagunk behind them. Once the smoke was clear up Cyrus lets a frustration groan.

"I want grunts after her meanwhile I believe we have worked to do." He smiles at the portal behind him.

* * *

The two were puffing once they reach outside the gates of Veilstone city, Looker was the first one to recover.

"Will that was a closer one right," he slaps her over the back and she falls down to the ground landing on her face. She lifts her head up of the ground and gives the man a death starter.

"So, what your name kid?" she rubs some dirt of her PJ's.

She didn't want to use her real name, because she didn't know team galactic motivation.

"The name mystery," Looker raise an eyebrow at her.

'Will that dumb, he so not going to believe it.'

"Work for me, Croagunk return." The red light beams out and Croagunk returns. "So you're an outside in her PJ's that, not to mentions has team galactic after you. Come with me." Looker starts to walk off.

"Wait!" she yells gaining his attention. "You accept me to go off with a stranger who I've just met. You don't know who I am, you don't know how old I am, and I have a test tomorrow. But let at the same time you most likely don't know how I can get back and you want me to come with you. Why should I?"

"Why not?" was all he said before walking off, Mystery eyes roll, she looks around the area and turns her back to face Veilstone city.

'I'm in the world of Pokémon, about to miss out on one of my biggest test is my life. Nowhere to get home, in my childhood game might as will have some fun.'

She turns back to face Looker who is still walking off before running after him.

 **Hey ya, thanks for reading this anyway please post feedback so I can see if there anything I can work on with my next chapters. Not only that, but what Sinnoh start should Mystery get? See if you can guess what Cyrus wants with our world? Before I hang the phone please forgive me if I did the Pokémon talk wrong, it was really hard and this is also my first story. I don't know when the next chapter can come up, because at the moment my life is pretty busy, but I tell you what if we can make to at least ten or more reviews then I do my best to post soon.**

 **Good luck to any HSC students out there.**

 **Also to everyone who reading stay safe, and hope you have a good day.**

 **See ya later you Awesomes people.**


	2. Here we go!

**Hey everyone! Next chapter here and I would like to thank everyone who has review, fav and follow this story. I really do appreciate the feedback; you people are great and here the next chapter.**

 **Bold is author note**

 **'thought'**

 **"Talking"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

It been a while and if Mystery had to guess it was mostly like been over two hours by now, but she will admit it might had been a little bit of an overreaction.

"Are we there yet?" She said as she drags herself.

"Don't worry nearly there, so why not kill some time?" Looker adds as he waits on top of the hill for her to catch up.

"I'm going with a random stranger that I don't even know, I mean I don't know what you're going to do. You could kill me for all I know and I'm willing to walk with you. Why am I doing this?" She reaches to the top and falls onto the ground and hugs the grass around you.

"Oh floor, how I've miss you," she says gaining a weird look from Looker. "Don't judge me."

"Will, kid you've got to know something about me." He said as she stood back up.

"Why that?"

"During the battle you said my name and you also seem kind of shock about it."

"So ... Maybe I was meant to say look out, and what kind of name is Looker anyway?"

"It's a code name, what about Mystery? It not so much a real name, not to mention I'm sure you did fallen out of that portal."

"For your information Mystery, is a very real name. Real name!" Looker sweat drops.

"Whatever this way." She walks a little down the hill before stopping and noticing a small cabin at the bottom of the hill.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Looker opens the cabin door and Mystery stood in the door way, she looks around the cabin it was old and run down. The Window cover in durst and cob webs in each corner there was a bed on the right side of the cabin beside the wall and a small kitchen. There was a table on the left with two chairs, she notice three poke balls on the table, sitting beside one another.

'Poke balls? Wonder if I can take them without him noticing. Maybe not though, he could be my only hope on getting back home, but being stuck here wouldn't be that bad. If the world anything like the game then I should be fine.'

"You're an outside from another world," Looker said as fix his hair. "You have lost you're way, don't have money and away from family. I can give you job," he said facing back towards her, she cross her arms.

"What's in it for me?"

"That surprising," he said.

"I'm a 17 year old high school student, was studying for one of the biggest exam in my life. My bed start to glow, nearly getting killed as soon as I arrive and did I forget to tell you about something?"

"About what?" Looker asked.

"I'm still wearing my pjs!" She yells he sweat drop. Looker lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that kid not much I could do, but give you some money."

"Now you listen, I'm in another world wearing my PJ's! I want clothes now!"

It took a while to claim Mystery down until he example the whole process, he went to do get another set of his own clothes. But she wouldn't be changing with him in the cabin, so Looker was kick out of his own cabin, waiting for at least another 20 minutes. He sighed looking at his watch and walk towards the door, knocking.

"Hang on," she opens the door figuring around with the tie. "Should have stay in hospitality, so I could have work out how to tie a tie." Her hair was no longer down and had been put up into a pony tail and wearing the same clothes as Looker.

"You know what? Stuff it," Mystery said throwing away the tie. "So, what ya think," she spins. "I've always want a trench coat, don't know if it one though still pretty cool." Looker rubs the back of his head.

"You're, not wearing my jumper." she giggles.

"Cause not, never where double coats no matter how cold. Here," she said giving him his brown jumper and tie. She smiles.

"Ah, we good now?" Looker asked.

"Yeah," Mystery said moving away from the door. "So um, what do you want me to do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't example something to someone. When they were there to see, it with their own eyes, so what it is?" she said moving out of the door way.

"You've got sharp eyes kiddo," he said walking in.

"Not really, just know the basics."

Looker smiled at her, turning his back and walking towards the table. He sat himself down and she followed behind him, Mystery couldn't stop herself from looking at the poke balls. She had no clue what kinds of pokémon were in them. Noor, did she know how to tell them apart, she sighed when she realized that the world of Pokémon might not be the same as the game. Looker notices her distress, and faked a cough.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Not really," she said. "I just can't believe what already happen to me. Not to mention that it's my first day, I'm feeling kind of… overwhelmed."

"I can see what you mean; this must be a big step for you?"

"Yeah it is, first the HSC and now this. Talk about stress, but that enough about me. I believe you had something to say?" Looker takes breathe in standing up proud.

"That right!" he yelled.

"Ok Mystery here the thing, you want to know a secret?" he said pointing towards her.

"Um sure." He bends arcos the table placing a hand over one side of his mouth.

"Ssh! I'm a global police agent," he said smiling at her, she sweats drops.

"Are you meant to be telling people that?" he lets out a loud laugh.

"As I've already told you," he starts to paces around the room. "My code name is Looker, it is what they all call me." Mystery sweat drops.

"Who's they?" she asked.

"Anyway," he said not answer her question. "I have been keeping a closer eye out on Team Galactic, for quite some time now. At first I wasn't quite sure on what they want, but now I am most certain. Will, I was up until last night when you came though that portal. Now with the portal I am un sure, of what they want, but I can tell you one thing kiddo."

"What that?" she asked.

"You're going to help me find out." Mystery stood up frozen in her place, the guy was crazy she knew that much. But now she was going to be, his what? Sidekick, so not cool, she was hoping to be battling gym leaders and not being a sidekick to an old crazy guy.

"Are you nuts!" she screams. "I'm not going to work with an old dude, which I've just meant. Who looks, kind of like one of the doctors, from Doctor who. But that not the point you're crazy."

"Now, now kiddo claim, down. You didn't hear what I need to say." She crossed her arms in defeated. "You see I can't be in two places at once and I've got work to do in Jubilife City. However, I was also meant to meet up with Professor Rowan at Sandgem town, this is where you come in."

He picks up the poker balls from the table and throws then in the air, three pokemon came out. Mystery claps her hands together and lets out a fan girl scream as she runs towards then, Looker smiles at the sight.

'Oh, man so cool. Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup, I can't believe there really here. Really here, and not just made of 0 and 1's, but really here. '

"So, what do you say kid?" he asked snapping her back into reality.

"Um… sorry, but I didn't hear the question."

"Would you like to be my apprentice?" Her eyes widen.

"You know what?" She said standing up straight. "Why not!" She smiles and he nods.

"Good, now you get to choose between the three Pokémon."

 **Hey all I just want to tell you something, even though I really do appreciate feedback. Try not to make it so long, kay? Try to think about, what you're writing and ask you're self-weather or not this should be a pm. But with all that out of the way, make sure you leave me a review and what start should she get.**

 **#vote for fire**


	3. Go Poke ball

**Hello everyone welcome to chapter three, I would very much like to thank everyone for their reviews.**

 **Disclaimed: Pokémon not mime!**

Mystery couldn't help, but fell a little bit disappoint, however at the same time she was please. Walking beside Looker and looking at the Poke ball in her hand, she couldn't believe it, the poke ball was real and not a toy. It was actually there and she was holding it, she also own the Pokémon inside a Pokémon in which she would always start when playing the Pearl serious. Sure every now and again she would start off with a different type just for the fun, but fire would always be in her heart and Chimchar was no expectations.

Mystery smiles at herself, before placing the poke ball inside her pocket. Although she did have one problem, without the Pokedex she couldn't tell what kind of moves her Chimchar had. Other than that, the other main issue, that she hater most was….

"Why is there so much walking!" she screams not really wanted answer, but to let out her frustration Looker sighed.

Looker stand tall and proud, once he reached into Jubilife City, while Mystery sat herself down onto the city side path not caring very much about what going on around her. She was tried, sure she love walking when she had to, but now it was becoming clear to her that there were going to be more walking. It was kind of good, but yet bad she was asthma and she didn't have her inhale with her. So she had to take things carful, because she really didn't know whether or not the Pokémon world had such things.

"Ok kiddo; know what you're going to do?" Mystery gave Looker a blank look, not really caring in what she was meant to do.

"Here the thing," she groans. "You're off to Sandgem Town to go and meet Professor Rowan. When you reach him, you're there to tell him I'm going to be late."

"Fine," Mystery said standing up. "What are you going to do in Jubilife City?"

"Ha!" Looker said in a pose. "I'm going to do some secret goal agent work and keep an eye out for Team Galactic." Looker runs off leaving Mystery behind.

'So much for secret, he tells everyone what he does.'

* * *

Mystery had, became a little bit patient. She had already ran into seven Bidoof, three Kricketot along with one Starly and two Shinx. The teenage had no other Poke balls to catch them with and she really wants a Shinx, although she did worked out one thing was when you defeat a wild Pokémon the just kind of disappear.

Mystery smiles when she finally reached to Sandgem Town, but her jaw drops at the sight of the town.

"Why!" she drops to her knees and cries.

When she reached to the lab and placed a hand on the door knob, only to be push back down to the ground.

"OW!" she screams when she drop down to the ground. "Hey! What the hell?"

"Oh man, what's wrong with you? Watch's where you're going." A blond hair boy said, getting up at the same time as Mystery.

"Hold on," Mystery yells. "You're telling me to watch, where I'm going? Hello, you ran into me."

"Ah, man I don't have time for this. If I catch you again, I'm going to fine you $ 1 million." Mystery watches the boy run off, crossing her arms and poking out her tone.

"Hey there," she turns her head around, to another male voice. "Did you just run into Barry? No surprise there, although I don't know what wrong with him. He always seems to be in a rash and I've only I've only just met him." Mystery blinks. "Whops, my name Lucas, what you're?"

Mystery stood still the person she, just yelled at was one of her favourite rivals of her all time and the person she was talking to was Lucas. That when she realized, something she start to put together all the pieces, if she just ran into Barry, then Dawn shouldn't be too far behind.

Not to mentions that Team Galactic was most likely only being, of causer there always the possible that this is 17 years later. Dawn or Lucas top of their game and Team Galactic, out for revenge, but the first one was more possible.

"So, um … hi my, name Mystery."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "Welcome to Sandgem Town, are you here to see the Professor?" Mystery nods her head in reasoned.

"I'm here to give him a message."

Lucas smiled at her and walks out of the way letting her in, as he about to closer the door behind him he could hear a female voice shouting.

"Wait!" she screams, causing the two to stop. Lucas open the door wide up again letting the girl in, she puff a couple of times catching her breather.

"Dawn?"

"Oh thank god, you heard me." she said standing up straight. Dawn looks over towards Mystery who was hiding behind Lucas.

"Oh hey my, name, Dawn what about you?" Mystery walks towards her and gives her a, warn smile.

"Her name Mystery," Lucas responds. "She just ran into Barry a couple of seconds, before you came along."

"Sorry, about my friend he's always in a rush. So, are you here to see the Professor?" Mystery nods, but before she could answer a new voice enter the conversation.

"Ah, Dawn you came just in time." Rowan looks down towards Mystery.

"Um, excuse me. Are you perhaps any chance, be Professor Rowan?"

"Indeed I am, and you are?"

"Oh right, I forget the name Mystery. I was sent here by Looker to tell you that he going to be a delay, for a while."

"I'm sorry, but who was the person who sent you this message?"

'Come on old man, I've already mentioned him. Just answer his question.' Mystery breathed out heavily.

"Looker," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone of the name."

Mystery stood back in shock, did she really get sent all the way over here for a wild goose? The crazy old man made her walk all this way, for what nothing.

"Fine, whatever, I still can't believe that the crazy old man sent me here for nothing."

"Very well then, Dawn we need to talk." Dawn nods her head, as Mystery walks out of the lab she didn't know that Lucas was behind her.

"Sorry for your trouble," Her head turns around to Lucas.

"Why that? You went the one who sent me all the way here." Lucas lets a nervous laugh.

"Here for your trouble." He hands her a poke ball.

"Thanks, but I don't think an empty poke ball, going to make my day better." Lucas gave her sad eyes, causing Mystery to feel bad.

'Stupide guilt,' she tells her self before taking the poke ball.

"Thanks anyway," she said taking the poke ball from his hands. The two smile and waved at each other, before Mystery walk off; she didn't want to find Looker straight away or at least not yet anyway.

* * *

After looking around Sandgem Town, along with Twinleaf Town, Mystery decides to go to Verity Lakefront. The three lakes in the Sinnoh region had all been a big part of the story and while she was here she might as will have a look. The lake wasn't much different compare to the game, the grass was longer and trees were everywhere. She didn't know why, but she had a need to run through the trees like a little kid running though long grass. Now that she was no longer the player and actually in the game, she had nothing to stop her to run through the forest.

Once she got to the river bank, she took a deep breath in, smiling and looking over the water. The atmosphere around her was so peace full and the only noise you could hear was the grass rattling every now and again. However, know Pokémon appear allowing her to let her guard down, she walks towards the left, but not paying attention she hit her foot against something. Letting out a pain full scream as she felt to the ground, her head peeks up to notice something was hiding underneath a pile of leaves. Pulling the item out from it hiding place she was quite surprised to find a rod.

'Seriously, I made that much of a fuss over an old rod. Oh man, I hope no one saw me.'

She was surprised to find the rod in a somewhat ok condition, everything she need to go fishing with was there even the hook was still attach. She sits down on the ground crossed leg and throws the rod in, just for the fun of it.

'I wonder if I could catch a Gyarados with this, thing.'

As she watches the rod in her hands she starts to daydream, she was still fishing and before she knew it, she could feel something on the end. She stands up and starts to pull it in, she had no idea what was on the other end beside the fact that it must have weight a ton. She could see the Pokémon coming closer towards her, water splash everywhere around her.

As she looks up her jaw drop at the sight, the Gyarados was looking down at her. She tries to run, but it failed as the Gyarados had ate her whole and duck back down into the water.

Back to reality

Mystery face had lander onto the ground, still holding the rod.

"Maybe not, "she said out loud. As she sits herself up, she could start to feel a bite little bit scared that her daydream might become reality. It still didn't stop her though; from pulling it in she pulled a sour expression as she felt something wet hit her face. She lands back onto the ground and sweat drops at the sight.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The Magikarp was flopping up and down on the ground; Mystery stands up giving the Pokémon an awkward look. She remembers the Poke ball that Lucas gave her, still mad at the fact that she hadn't caught a signal poke ball. She shakes her head at the sight of Magikarp flopping towards the water, opening up her arms.

"No you don't! Not on my watch." She screams.

Before, leaping towards the Pokémon Magikarp jumps out of the way, getting closer towards the edge. Not wasting any more time she grabs her own poke ball out of her pocket.

"Ok Chimchar! Give me a helping hand."

"Chim- char," the Pokémon said as it came out of the poke ball. Blocking Magikarp way into the water, the water type looks towards Chimchar gave it a determine look. Magikarp looks towards the other way only to find Mystery blocking the other exits.

"Chimchar lets do this," she said cross her arms. "Scratch now."

The fire type nods before unleash its claws, bumping into Magikarp. The water type hits the ground Chimchar jumps down to the spot next it, Mystery throws the poke ball.

Magikrap looking shocked before going inside.

One…

Two…

Three…

Ding!

Mystery smiles picking the poke ball up and giving Chimchar a warm smile.

"Will done Chimchar, looks like we have a new member." Little did she know another Pokémon was watching everything from behind them, Mystery stands up as Chimchar stands climbs her shoulder. The two gaze across the water, her eyebrow rosed once she notices the fog far away. The fog was stranger it was only sitting across the middle of the lake, but yet nowhere else to be seen. She and Chimchar look up towards the sky at the sound of helicopters coming in her eyes widen when she notice a big yellow G.

"Team Galactic."

 **Again sorry about the Pokémon speech it's kind of difficult when you're new to this.**

 **So, what do you think Team Galactic wants? Did they come back to kill Mystery? Will Mystery come out of this alive? Will Looker save her again and who was the Pokémon that was watching her? If you think you know the answers then write your bets in the review, put this story on alert to find out next time.**

 **Oh and the next chapter should be up on Monday or later.**


	4. Team Galactic

**You know, what you should do? Totally review and tell me what you think about my first story. (Whispers) you should do, I'm watching you.**

 **Disclaimed: Don't own Pokémon and not watching, anyone, but YouTube at the moment.**

* * *

Dozens of Team Galactic helicopters were hovering above Verity Lakefront, Mystery eyes widen from the ground when she notice a laser cannon pointing towards the water. Green energy starts to slowly form around the cannon, before the laser went flying towards the water only stopping midway.

Her eyes narrowed, now knowing what was about to happen.

'Good lord, so that how I got here in the first time.'

"Ok here the plain Chimchar, we can't just allow Team Galactic to do what they want."

"Char," Chimchar said jumping with enthusiasm.

When Chimchar safely land onto the ground he turns his head only to notice his trainer was running towards the existed.

'Hold on,' she thought to herself. 'Why am I running? If this was the game, I wouldn't be running. Then again if this was the game I wouldn't be able to, because there would be some kind of objected in my way.'

Mystery turns around to notice Chimchar was now in front of her. She sigh when she resailed, that running away was not the best option, however fighting a dozens of team Galactic grunts was also not the smarts. Sure they may only have zubats and golbats, but still a level seven Chimchar along with a Magikarp, would not even make it.

Mystery looks back up at towards the sky; four grunts were jumping into the portal. As Mystery watch's the scene she was un aware that Jupiter had notice her present, watching her from above inside a helicopter.

"Sir," Jupiter said. "She here."

* * *

Looker looks around Route 201 worry, he forgot to mention to Mystery that he hadn't really met the Professor personally let. Now that the two had gotten acquaintance with one another, only to find out that Mystery had left a couple of hours ago.

Looker may have only just met her, but he just wish that girl could sit still for a while. She always complains about walking, but let she runs of when given the chance. When he reaches Lake Verity he was surprised at how many helicopters were hovering over, that when he notices the yellow G on one of them.

* * *

Mystery runs towards the bank with Chimchar on her shoulder, Pokémon and trainer eyes narrow as one of the helicopters were coming closer.

"Jupiter," Mystery spoke, the woman smirk.

"How did you know my name?"

"Surprise," Mystery mock.

"It doesn't matter, because you're not going to live that long."

"Since, when did killing become a plain?"

"That not my place to tell you kid," Mystery takes a step back. When a couple of helicopters came forward, she looks towards Chimchar before looking down at the water and then back at her target.

"I might not be able to stop you, but there are people in my world who can."

"Hump! I like to see them try," her helicopter fly's upwards as seven grunts jumps onto the ground. Mystery stands back; Chimchar jumps in front the teen age eyes turn behind her when she could feel something watching her. She raised an eyebrow when taking notice off a set of eyes.

"Prepare to disappear," one grunt said. Before she knew it Zubats appear around her, she looks down at Chimchar he looks up, the two nod.

"This is it Chimchar, were not leaving without fight. Might be out number, but if we're going to go down there coming with us."

"Char," the fire type said.

"Zubat, air cutter," the grunts said. Holding their ground Mystery wasted no time.

"Chimchar count attack, by using ember."

Chimchar ember had causer Zubats air cutter to disintegrate into one another, smoke cover over the filed. Both side waiting for it to clear, as the smoke disappear Mystery notice that the Zubats were no longer hovering, the grunts were all in shock.

Mystery head turned up towards the sky, before looking back down at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, do you think you can, jump that high?" the Pokémon nod. "Good, then use scratch and aim for the cannon."

Chimchar leaps up towards the cannon only to be halted by, a group of Zubats, Chimchar falls to the ground as a Zubat attack him with wing attack. Mystery starts to run towards the fire type to try and catch him, however once she got into the water she stop only to taken note on how deep the river is.

Eyes narrow as Chimchar still fowling, screaming towards the ground, she gasps when a blur of yellow came out from the brush grabbing the fallen Chimchar and scooping him into its arms, dropping behind Mystery onto the bank.

She runs back onto land and kneeing down on the ground near Chimchar, the Pokémon looks around before smiling at his trainer. Mystery looks up, once she notices a pair of feet beside her, her jaw drops at the sight of the Electabuzz, the electric type smiles at her.

Both pair turns there around and tensed at the sight of more Zubats were flying towards then. Mystery stood in front of her Pokémon in a protective guard arms open and standing her ground, Chimchar shock its head at what his trainer was doing, looking towards the Electabuzz for help, the Pokémon looks down, before looking back up towards the group.

Mystery eyes narrow in concerned as the Pokémon runs towards the edge of the bank, leaping up to the sky and unleash a power full move that appear to be shock wave. Zubats around her dropped down onto the ground, Mystery and the Eletabuzz smiles at one another, before it leap back behind the forest, it wasn't long before the poison type Pokémon had gotten off the ground flying closer towards the trainer.

"Zubat, poison sting," the pins were flying towards the two.

Mystery picking up Chimchar in her arms before running out of the way, she slams into the ground, but making sure Chimchar didn't get hurt. Looking back up towards the battle only to notice smoke clearing away, she stands up noticing a Pokémon in front of her.

"Croagunk?" she ask in surprise.

"Gunk."

"Char."

"Kiddo, are you ok?" Looker said running towards her.

"Oh man, for once I'm actually glad to see you for a change." She said smiling.

Looker looks up towards the sky and gasp at the portal.

"We need to destroy the cannon," she said not wasting any time.

"Got a plan?"

"No, but I've got a distraction." Looker nods his head in understanding.

"I deal with the cannon."

"Hey Jupiter," Mystery yells towards the leader. "Surprise, Magikarp helps us out."

"Mag- Karp," the Pokémon lands into the water.

"Hump! You think that a pointless Magikarp, will do anything to stop us."

"Magickarp tackle."

Magickarp leaps into the air, Jupiter moves out of the way, but wasn't as quick as she want and was hit in the face by the Pokémon tale. Jupiter glows as she landed on the surface.

"Karp, karp." The Pokémon said when it land on Jupiter.

"Get of me you stupide Pokémon." Pushing it of the helicopter Mystery returns it back inside the poke ball. Jupiter shakes her head as she stood up and notices Croagunk was coming at her with a poison jab, moving out of the way forgetting that the laser was behind her.

"No not the cannon!"

As the cannon falls, towards the ground Croagunk lands back onto the bank.

"Croagunk poison sting," Looker yells.

"Chimchar ember."

The two attacks unleash at the same time, hitting the cannon and causing it to disintegrate. The portal closing as the machine falls in.

"Hump! Not bad," she whispers to herself. "Everyone abandon the mission."

It didn't take long before team Galactic had left the river leaving Mystery and Looker along with their Pokémon along.

* * *

In Mystery room underneath her bed was glowing bight and bright, a loud gasp was heard coming from the bed, the hand reach out grabbing onto the carpet. Slowly pulling himself out, standing up and looking around the room, four more team Galactic men came up to the surface.

"Sire," he spoke on the ear piece. "We've made it."

 **Dun, dun, dun! Whoa is team Galactic in our world? What do they plan to accomplish in our world? Will Mystery start battling trainers and Gym leaders? Will she ever see Dawn, Lucas and Barry again? Will she ever meet Eletabuzz again? These entire questions not answer yet, so stick around and review on what you think. Oh and by the way, if you're a beta and would like to me with the story you should like pm.**

 **I also don't know when I can update for a while, so updates might be slow.**


	5. Old man docks

**Hey ya all! I just want to say something thankyou ChloboShoka who have been reviewing every chapter I'm very thank full for it. Along with St Elmo's Fire and tkd2016, thankyou for everyone who have fav and follow, but can I say something? To tell you the truth I'm not happy with this chapter, I try my best to make it… you know. But I'm just not happy with the way it turns out, in my view I think I've been doing ok in battle scene so far, however this one was a little different.**

 **Disclaimed: Pokémon is not mime**

* * *

A day had passed since Team Galactic, Looker and Mystery had really nowhere to stay along with the towns not being big enough for Pokémon centre. So without any fuss they were allowed to stay at Rowan lab, in the first time since arriving Mystery had been quit. She didn't complain about walking, which was new and she wasn't question everyone around her.

At first Looker didn't think too much of this, until breakfast came around. Mystery didn't touch her meal and inserted just stare, her Pokémon were both concern for their trainer as will. Chimchar would only take small bits out of his food, before looking at his trainer every sconed, while Magikarp was giving a pound outside. But the water type Pokémon hadn't even touched his food, inserted peeking his head out from the water and staring at one of the lab windows.

Looker look at the young girl and then the gift in his hands, it was going to be for her, all supplies for her journeys, some poke balls and a new set of clothes. As he walk further towards Mystery she had already stood up and began to walk out the door, with Chimchar behind, he watch her leave before, looking down at the gift with sad eyes.

Fowling, her out the door, Mystery had sat down along the pound patting the top of Magikarp head, who was giving her sad eyes. Looker had walk up to her, placing the gift on the ground gaging her attention.

"You ok kiddo?" she looks back down at Magikarp.

"Had better days," she said showing no emotion.

"Something wrong," Mystery stands up.

"Not really, just concern."

"About?"

"My world," she said quietly. "The world I live in isn't like yours; I don't even know what team Galactic wants. All I know is that they build it the first time, then they can do it a second time and no one can stop them."

"I wouldn't say that, when there a bad guy, there will always be someone to stop them." Looker adds. "No, matter what world."

Mystery looks up at Looker and smile.

"I guess you're right, no point in worrying about something that out of my control."

"Char," Chimchar said. Hopping onto her shoulder, while Magikarp, does a backflip in the air.

"Great to, see you smiling again." Mystery smile drop, before looking down at the gift on the ground and looking back up towards Looker.

"So um… what's the present for?"

"You notice," Looker bends down handy the gift to her. "I figure that you wouldn't want to stay around with me, forever."

Mystery unwraps, it slowly and raised an eye brow at the sight of the Pokedex.

"Of causer I couldn't allow an outside though, to run around Sinnoh for no reason. Why not give you a Pokedex? It will also help Professor Rowan, with his research." She picks up the Pokedex, looking back down seeing a gym case.

"In case you get bored along the way, I brought a gym case for you as will. So you can battle gym leaders, along with a set of new clothes."

Mystery hugs the gift at the sight of the black hoodie, she didn't mine the clothes she was wearing, but she also didn't want to keep on wearing Looker old clothes.

"Thankyou, thankyou," Looker sweat drops as Mystery kept on repeating herself.

* * *

Mystery felt fresh with the new set of clothes, she was now wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans along with a red shirt that had houndoom print, and her bag was plain light blue. She had argued in helping the Professor with his research, giving her a whole set of poke balls to start her team.

Mystery was still thinking though about battling, she knew it be a smart move in order to help her Pokémon improve. Although she wasn't too keen in actually battling gym leaders just yet, but might in order to help her Pokémon in battle skills.

Thanking the Professor, Mystery and Looker had both deicide to walk to Jubilife City together before saying good bye.

"See you Looker, I promise to keep in touch." She said, as they reach onto Jubilife City.

"Mystery, before we go, can I trust you to keep an eye out for Team Galactic?"

"Don't worry Looker; I was plaining to watch out for Team Galactic anyway, with or without your permission. I might not be able to have stop those grunts going into my world, but I can delay their time, along with saving yours at the same time." Mystery said with determination.

Looker look at the teenage with a question expression, he was quite surprise with her answer.

"Will then, until we meet again," he held out his hand, Mystery nods and the two of them shake.

She waves to Looker as the man walk off further away, stopping when he was no longer in sight.

Scanning around, she notice there were more people walking around in the city then the actually game. Jubilife City was basically the same as it was in the game, instead the city was just as big as a normal city in her world, be. There were smaller shops around them the game would mention, the only thing that was different, was no GTS building; instead the space was used as a mall.

Taking the exist that led to the west, which would have been the route to travel on woulds Canalave City. She sits down on the docks dragging her legs and then an idea came to her, standing back up again.

"Magikarp and Chimchar take a break."

"Karp."

"Chim- Char."

A splash was heard when Magikarp went into the water, Chimchar runs behind his trainer, grabbing onto her leg, not want to get wet. Magikarp heads peeks up, looking a Chimchar and laughing, the fire type being a little annoyed runs towards the edge of the dock and starts to yell.

Only to have more water to fly about, Chimchar still not want to get wet climb onto Mystery shoulder poking his tone out.

"Mag-Karp-karp." The Pokémon said before disappearing into the water.

"Chimchar, I think Magikarp just used splash." The Pokémon cross his arms and looks the other way in defeat.

Mystery raised an eyebrow at a tunnel of water coming towards them, before she could react; she was suddenly slammed into the ground closing her eyes in the process. Opening her eyes again she could feel something heavy on her chest, lifting her back off the ground to only notice Magikarp.

"Magikarp, are you ok?" she ask in concern.

The Pokémon eyes turn to her and nod, sigh in relief before placing him back into the water. As, Mystery stood up looking at Chimchar, who had move himself away from the docks and now standing on the bank.

She flinches as drops of cold water splash onto her, looking across the ocean, only to get splash on again. In front of her was a Buizel, crossing his arms, before retuning into the water.

"That's so cool it was Buizel!" she yelled looking down at the water.

Little did she know that her Magikarp, was underneath the docks, he knew his trainer didn't mean anything by the comment. However he couldn't help himself, it was hard being a Magikarp not many people went after you unless they want a Gyarados.

"Look at tis Buizel, we've got our self a land lover." Mystery blinks, before truing around her to notice a fish man and the same Buizel as before.

"I believe you're on my docks kid, now moves it."

Mystery eyes narrowed.

"Chim-char-char," Chimchar said standing in between them.

Both fish man and his Pokémon look down, Buizel stood over Chimchar with a smile. Intimidate the fire type causing the Pokémon to go shy and quite, running behind Mystrery legs.

"Now I'll ask you again kid, get off my docks."

"You and what army bastard."

The man face turns sour, looking into the young trainer eyes.

"Now you listen, kid," he said standing over her.

"I'm all ears my lord," she adds putting on a poker face.

"This is my docks, go find yourself another."

"Aww! What wrong old man? Don't want to share," she smiles.

"That's it kid let's have a battle, whoever wins keep the docks."

"Fine by me."

"But there a catch," her expression drops.

There was always a catch and she hated it, she sigh knowing that there was no other options.

"Fine, get it over with."

"Were having a water battle," eyes widen in shock.

She couldn't have a water battle not now; she had a fire type and one water type. Not to mention the Pokémon only knows to move, she couldn't she just couldn't. She will never want to admit it out loud, but the only reason she even caught Magikarp was, because it evolution was a Gyarados.

It was her way in order to gain a Gyarados a lot quickly, then waiting for one on later, but now this old guy wants to battle her.

* * *

 **This is my fault in way that I kind of didn't tell you guys and girls, what HSC stands for. So I'm an Aussie aka an Australia, I don't know if other country do the same thing. However in Australia, at the end of the whole… like when you reach year 12. If you're going to college everyone in the country, that finished school, who, didn't drop out have to take part in the HSC. Now the HSC that I'm aware of is stand for Higher School Certificate. I don't know if any other country, do the same thing, but if they do you should like tell me I'm very inserted.(Mutters) But I don't want to look it up, because I don't know the right words to type in.**

 **Will Mystery win the battle with just a Magikarp? Will the fish man guy, dude, and move aside? So many question are due to be answer for the next chapter.**

 **(Whisper into the reader ears) you should review.**


	6. Oh boy, Magikarp

**Hey ya readers! How are you today? Good, that great, you know what you should do? Review after, you read though this story and put on follow, so you can never miss a chapter ever again.**

 **Disclaim: you know the deal.**

* * *

Both trainers were ready, standing on the bank while both Pokémon were in the water, the two trainers glare at one another before nodding their heads. Mystery calls out the first attack.

"Magikarp, tackle," she yells.

Magikarp swims towards Buizel with speed, the fish man laughs.

"Don't waste your breath kid, Buizel quick attack."

Magikarp didn't have time to land his attack, because he already flying over the docks and slash into the water. Buizel lands on the docks and looks over the water with a grin.

"Told you kid, to not waste your breath."

Mystery looks down at the ground, before she, notice movement in the water.

"The battle not over yet, Magikarp tackle."

The Pokémon leaps out of the ocean and comes crushing down into the water type, causing both Pokémon to make a slash as they went into the water. Buizel had peeks up, watching Magikarp closers, as the fish Pokémon swims around him.

"Magikarp, let's go tackle one more time."

Magikarp flings itself towards Buziel, his eyes widen when the trainer called out his next attack.

"Buziel swift."

Mystery gasp as yellow stars came flying towards Magikarp, one by one each star attack him. When the attacks die down, Magikarp floated on the water surface, Mystery eyes narrowed as the fish man laughs.

"Magikarp retune," she said.

"What a waste of time, if I were you kid. I would never even waste a poke ball on that worthless thing, you are better off without him." The man walks towards the teenage standing over her.

"Now kid, get of my docks."

Chimchar looks towards his trainer with sad eyes; he could tell that she was disappointed. Mystery looks at the man eyes one more time, before walking off, she stop once she got to the gate turning her back onto the man who simple laugh out loud.

* * *

Once she arrived at the Pokémon centre, nurse Joy had quickly taken the poke ball and rush off into another room leaving Mystery and Chimchar to their self in the waiting room. She takes a seat in the corner of the room and laying her head on the wall looking back up to the celling, Chimchar jump onto her lap and look at his trainer with worried eyes, before looking back at the door where nurse Joy was last seeing running of with his team mate.

When Mystery had first arrived to this world, she had thought that it be easy and nothing, but a breeze. However her theory had been proved wrong and it turns out that being a Pokémon trainer is more work, then what it cuts out to be.

She had never lost a battle in the game only the first time she went up against Cynthia and the only reason, there was, because she was un prepare. The lost didn't destroy her, because she had save her game before hand, all she need to do was think of a better plain and battle her again. Now though, it was different there was no menu so she couldn't save.

Everything that was happen, wasn't inside some game, she wasn't playing the game anymore. No! Everything that was happening, happened in front of her, she need to grow up, she need to remember where she was and who she is.

As a trainer it was there job to guide a Pokémon though battle, there job to show them the way, she failed Magikarp, because she was too busy thinking of the past and not focusing on what was going around her.

'Maybe it's best for me to let Magikarp go? He could get stronger on his own, if he stays with me… will.'

Even in her own thoughts she couldn't find a way to finish the sentence, she couldn't train her Magikarp like she did in the game. Her eyes widen in shock that when she remember, there was an episode in the show where two sisters want to be the strongest, with only a Magikarp and not evolve.

"Chimchar,"the Pokémon looks up. "I've been an idiot."

Break line

The next day Magikarp was well once again and ready, after taking it easy for a while, Mystery went to route 204. Standing beside a pound and picking up a stick, just to see how deep it was, throwing it away without a second thought Magikarp appear.

"Magikarp, we need to talk."

"Karp- Mag-karp."

"I'm sorry about the battle; I should have paid more attention. As a trainer I failed you, and for that I'm sorry."

Magikarp eyes soften; he had never met a human like her before. He had heard stories from other Pokémon making fun of him for being a frailer, along with saying that not even humans want then on their team, because of their move pool.

"Magikarp, I want answer one nod for yes and two for no. Do you still want to stay with me?"

The Pokémon felt as if is heart was broken, were all those stories about Magikarp being let go, because they were weak true? Was Mystery the same as the other humans, who pay no attention to them unless they were shiny?

No, he refused to believe such a thing, if only she could understand him, if only he could tell her not to let him go. Not yet, not now, not ever, in the first time since he hatch from an egg he had a family, now the family was about to let him go.

"Magikarp I want you to know that you're a great Pokémon and no matter what, I would love you always. Which is why, I'm giving you this option, and if you're not with me then you can become something more. But the longer you stay with me, the longer you won't, be able to grow."

"Karp-karp," Magikarp said.

With tears coming from his eyes.

"Magikarp, what's wrong?"

Magkarp, didn't hear it trainer worried tone, he just didn't want to go. He needs a way to get stronger and soon, he can't lose her. Without any waring Mystery was push down onto the ground, looking at Magkarp wow as now in her lap crying.

"Oh Magikarp, I take it you want to stay with me."

Mystery hug the Pokémon until no more tears came out after a little while she pats the top of it head, and spoke softly.

"Magikarp, no matter what I will always be there for you."

She takes of her bag, pulling out her Pokedex.

She hadn't even checked any of her Pokedex entries, she only has been saying attack that she knew they might have and thankfully they've all been right so far. However if she want to teach that fish men a lesson, then she need it to do it right.

 _Recognize, Magikarp picture scan._

 _Pokedex entries: It is said to be the world's weakest Pokémon. No one knows why it has managed to survive._

 _Moves:_

 _Tackle_

 _Splash_

 _Bounce_

 _Ability: Swift Swim_

"Hold on, you know bounce! Why the hell didn't you tell me early?"

Magikarp sweat drops as his trainer made a be fuss.

* * *

Mystery had, come up with the perfect battle plain; the two had stay out for a while to train. Without further doubt she knew it had to work, after one quick visit the to the Pokémon centre she ran straight towards the docks.

Once she reach outside the gate, she notice that the fish men was right at the end sitting down and holding his rod while his Buizel was sleeping beside him.

Letting out Chimchar from his poke ball quietly, so he could watch the battle.

"Oi!" she yells gaging his attention.

"Will look who back," he stands. "If it isn't that kid, came back for another beaten have you?" Buizel eyes slowly open.

"I'm here for a battle."

"Move along kid, I don't want to waste my time with you. Now get lost."

"What's wrong old man, affair to lose?"

"Fine, if it gets ya to leave, then you have a deal."

"Good," she holds her poke ball. "Water battle right here right now."

"Buizel get moving."

The Pokémon jumps of the docks and into the water, he grins.

"Magikarp, let's surprise them."

"Mag-karp," he makes a splash into the water.

The two water type Pokémon look each other in the eyes while Chimchar starts to cheer.

"Ladies first," the fish men said.

"Fine by me, Magikarp tackle."

The fish Pokémon aims for his target only to miss as Buizel leaps into the air.

"Buizel swift."

The starts came flying straight towards Magikarp, Mystery Pokémon mange to doge them by ducking into the water. The stars will still moving fast even in the water, but Magikarp mange to doge them all, after the attack die down Magikarp leaps out of the water.

"Magikarp tackle again."

Magikarp flings itself at Buizel who slam into the ground. Magickarp peeks, it head out from the water, while Buizel holds his ground on the bank.

"But how?" the fish men asked.

"Do you think I come to you, without a plain?"

"Buizel enough game's lets end this use aqua jet."

Magikarp to slow to react was plunge into the ocean, Buizel land back on the ground as Magikarp sunk into the ocean. Mystery ran into the water and Chimchar stop cheering.

"Magikarp!" she screams.

Half way to the bottom of the sea floor, Magikarp eyes were closed as he slunk to the bottom. He could remember the words his trainer had spoken to him about early today.

"No matter what happens Magikarp I will always love you."

He could hear his trainer worried call for him, but he didn't have enough strength to ensure her.

He opens his eyes slowly, she had chosen him one poke ball and she could have caught any other Pokémon, but no he was chosen to stay by her side.

Mystery collapsed to her knees lander into the water, tears were about to show them self. The fish man tilt his hat, before looking down at his Buizel and then looking at her Chimchar, he turns to look at the trainer in the water. Walking towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What the," he mutters Mystery looks up.

Both trainers walk back onto the bank, not taking there eyes of the water, Chimchar climb his trainer shoulder looking at the ocean as will, the water was glowing.

It glow three times brighter and a shape starter to form, forming as if a snake was coming from the water. The water stop glowing and small dots were felt on the trainer's skin.

"Good god," the fish men said.

"M-magikarp you evolved into Gyarados."

The Pokémon roar with his back up straight, Mystery pulls out her Pokedex from her bag.

 _Pokedex enters:_

 _Gyarados the atrocious Pokémon evolved form of Magikarp once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm._

 _Moves:_

 _Tackle_

 _Bite_

 _Dragon rage_

 _Protect_

 _Ability Intimidate._

Mystery looks up at her new Pokémon, however Gyarados was paying very much attention to her instead to the Buizel on the bank.

"Hey," she shouts to the fish men. "We still, going to battle?"

"Sure kid, Buizel quick attack."

"Gyarados protect."

Buizel cires out in pain as it hit the barrier inserted.

"Buizel swift."

The attack hit the target causing smoke to come over the battle field, Mystery went tensed, but smile when the smoke clear her Gyarados was still standing.

"Gyarados tackle."

Buizel went out cold when Mystery Pokémon had lander it attack, the two trainers look at each other and smile.

* * *

 **Oh thank god! The chapter over at least. So much to write, wording words. (Collapse on the ground, lifts hand up slowly back onto the keyboard.) Before I go please review and tell me, what you think about this chapter? It can be from grammar to spelling, to whatever you want. Now I'm just going to sleep here for a little while. (Starts to snore, mutters) Good night internet.**


	7. Barry rushing about

**Hey folks, feedback welcome and reviews are wonderful.**

 **Disclaimed: you should know this by now.**

* * *

After battling the fish man Mystery went to route 204, battling a couple of other trainers along the way and training her team. That when she had, came across a Budew, it was at first Mystery couldn't help herself. The Pokémon was too cute for words, Budew sightly moved her head to the left and smile as Mystery did as will.

'That's it I'm going to catch you.'

"Chimchar, let's surprise them."

"Char- chim-char." Budew looks at Chimchar with confused.

"Chimchar ember."

Chimchar attack makes a direct hit causing Budew to fly off, slamming into the tree. Budew, eyes quickly opens sending a powerful bullet seed.

"Block it with scratch."

Chimchar unless its claws causing the seeds to go to dust, leaping towards Budew.

"One more time ember."

Budew cries out in pain as the attack hits her, Mystery throws the poke ball.

One…

Two…

Three…

Ding!

"Char," Chimchar said jumping with joy.

* * *

After healing her Pokémon at the Pokémon centre Mystery walks the streets of Jubilife City, with Chimchar on her shoulder. The two were heading towards the Pokétch Company, Mystery didn't know why, but she just had to get one, even if this wasn't her own world.

There was just something that had always bother her and that was time, it was bad enough to travel in a new world, however to travel in a new world without knowing the time had nearly send her mad. She blinks, when she notices something coming towards her, to slow to get out of the way resulting in her to slam into the ground, where Chimchar had mange to land salty nearby.

"Son of a, bitch," she scream bitterly.

"Oh man watch where you're going."

The two trainers stood up the same time.

'Barry,' she thought to herself.

"You know, you people really need to watch where you're going. It's bad enough that I keep running into Dawn and now I found out that nearly everyone I meet is to blind to look."

"Hey!" Chimchar jumps onto his trainer shoulder. "Watch what you say blonde, if you smart then, you will know not to run with your eyes shut."

The two heads charge at each other.

"Who are you calling blonde woman? If I had time I would so fine you one million poke dollars."

The two, stand out of each other space, both crossing their arms at the same time.

"I should punch you in the face," Mystery yells.

By this time people were starting to stare at the pair.

"Will you can't, because I don't have time. Now get out of my way."

Mystery couldn't protest as she had been push out of the way.

"Jerk,"

"Char."

That when it hit her, she couldn't believe it had happen again. Barry had been one of her favourite characters of all time and this is the second time, where she hadn't even got a conversation out of it. She sigh, starting to think, the two might not be able to be friends at all, if this keeps going on.

Once the two arrive inside the Pokétch Company and Mytery had went straight to the front guess.

"Excuse me miss, but I here you to by a poketch."

"I'm sorry dear, but were all sold out today. Do you mind to come, by tomorrow."

"What! But why? I have places to see and things to do, surly there must be one left."

"I'm sorry Miss, but a trainer with blond hair. Came by here as well, maybe you two could battle to pass the time."

"Fine, are you sure they be here tomorrow?" the sales woman nods.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Come on Chimchar, let's ditch this place."

Mystery walks back down the same street, she figure Barry won't be in the city now and probably went off to his first gym battle. She wonders where Dawn could be, even Lucas, taking her eyes of the ground she notice Lucas coming her way.

"Hey Lucas," the boy smiled as the two cursed path.

"Mystery you're already in Jubilife City I'm impress. Does this mean you're going to battle gym leaders?"

"Personality I don't know, I want to and I wouldn't mind to. But I make sure, by the time I get there, I will have answer. What about you? Are you going to battle gym leaders?" Lucas prouder for a moment.

"Na, not really. I think I might just stay with the Pokedex, although I here Dawn and Barry are going to collect gym barges."

"Really that's, great," she adds.

"Although I think Dawn might be in the same boat as you." Mystery blinks in confusion.

"Why that?"

"Will you see Dawn mother a coordinator, she kind of want her daughter to follow in her footsteps. But yet at the same time, she also proud, of her daughter for tanking on whatever comes her way. However I don't think Dawn see that, so it brings her down, I always see Barry trying to cheer up when it comes to her mind. He doesn't know, what wrong with her so it worries him and I only know it, because she told me."

"How come you know, but Barry doesn't?"

"Char."

"I kind of found out a little bit, so she just told me the rest."

After a while of silence Lucas spoke up again."

"Anyway if you want more tips on battling, then you should go to the trainer school."

Mystery felt as if she had just face palm the inside of her brain.

"It right, across the road, from the Pokémon centre, good luck."

"Um… right see ya." The two waved.

"Chimchar I've been an idiot," she mutters.

* * *

Mystery had finally arrived at the trainer's school, meeting the headmaster he had shown her around the building. Telling her about the history, along with what goes around, he had even mention to her about class for starting battles.

Once she had in roll the first thing that had caught her eye, was Barry who appear to be studding the black board. A teacher had setter the class, first going through a pop quiz and then working on theory work.

After a couple of hours Mystery and her follow class mates had been called to go outside, for battling each student, pair up and whoever they were parent with they had to battle.

With Mystery luck, she had been pair up with Barry, the two glaring at one another. Battles went on and they were the last, finally standing in there positive both ready.

"Hey Blonde, be prepare to lose. Budew come on out to watch."

"Bu-dew."

Budew stood next to her trainer.

"Oh man, I'm so going to win this."

"Yeah we see, because I'm already fire up for this."

* * *

 **Cliff hanger!**

 **Ok so remember in the game when you had to go to the trainer school, because you need to give Barry that gift his mother gave you. Will I changed it up a little bit; the next chapter will be yet again another battle. Make sure to leave a review and tell me, what you going to happen.**

 **SO LET'S GET FIRE UP!**


	8. Barry Vs Mystery

**First thing first I'm really sorry about this chapter being way to late, the daft that I first wrote was dull. I mean really dull so I had to change a couple of things, I did try my best with this battle scene, but I don't know how it went. Feedback would be great for this chapter. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Go Starly," Barry calls out his Pokémon.

"St-rly, Starly."

Mystery watches the Pokémon as it saw above.

"Chimchar battle ready."

"Chim-char."

The two Pokémon stared eye to eye, both waiting for their trainers call, Chimchar smiled as he was call first.

"Ready Chimchar use ember."

Chimchar leaps up in front of Starly and unleased ember, the flying Pokémon starts to fall down to the ground.

"Starly, use quick attack."

Before hitting the ground Starly zoomed towards Chimchar, Mystery Pokémon had no time to react. Slamming into the ground, shoulder first.

"Starly."

"Oh right that, what I'm talking about." Barry said.

Barry eyes widen, when he notice Chimchar was again in front of his Starly.

"Chimchar scratch."

Chimchar unleased its claws, moving his arms back and forth starching at Starly head.

"Starly peck."

Starly counter attacks, Chimchar covers his eyes using his arms. Seeing, an oping Chimchar counties attack, the fight goes on like this for a while with Chimchar using scratch and Starly with peck. The two finally back away from one other, both equal exhausted.

"Chimchar enough games, end this with ember."

Starly moves away from each attack, dogging ever attack, until the small fames had made a direct hit.

"St-rly."

Starly cries out in pain, before hitting the ground and knock out cold.

"Oh man, Starly.

"Starly un able to battle and Chimchar the, winning." The referee calls out.

Barry returns his Pokémon back into the poke ball, before looking up at Chimchar. Barry didn't know what kind of Pokémon Mystery had with her, other than the Budew that was sitting out. Maybe Chimchar was the only Pokémon beside the grass type?

Giving him a clear shot at the, battle.

"Don't get too cocky kid! This isn't over yet," he screams. "Piplup now's our chance."

"Plup-pip."

"Piplup bubble beam."

It wasn't long after that when bubbles had quickly head towards Chimchar. Mystery knew her next attack was going to be a risk, but she also knew Chimchar didn't have much strength in him, in order to get out of there.

"Chimchar block it with ember."

The two moves collided with one another, Chimchar nearly out of energy tried to keep up with Piplup. It wasn't long though, before Chimchar ember had died out, not enough time to catch his breath and being hit by a force of bubble beam that came straight at him.

Chimchar hits the ground with force, Mystery eyes widen in shock and Piplup stood tall and proud along slide with his trainer.

Chimchar stood up slowly looking at the, two, feeling guilty that he had lost. This was the first time the fire type had lost a real battle, Mystery notice this and before calling him back she walks up to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder kneeing down too his height and smile.

"Chimchar don't feel bad you did great."

"Char."

The Pokémon smile back at her know longer feeling sad, he had heard stories about trainer leaving there Pokémon behind, because of a lost and that was what he fear. However now he knew that Mystery wasn't one of them.

"Don't worry; he doesn't know what's in store for him."

The Pokémon pose thumbs up, before returning back inside to his poke ball. Mystery walks, back to her positives and grin.

"Hey Barry the battle isn't over yet. I've got one more secret weapon."

Barry had given her a look of confusion, he had thought for a minute that battle was over. Now she saying she's got one more, the boy was all pump, up for this battle so far her Chimchar had put up with a good stat. It was almost as if he was battling Dawn, he just hope the girl didn't have another grass type nor an electric type.

"Let's surprise them, Gyarados."

The poke ball had land right in front of Barry Piplup, causing the water type to move out of the way. Gyarados had let out a roar as it was released; Piplup took another step back in fear.

"Oh man," Barry said.

"Whoa, that's so cool she got a Gyarados," said one trainer.

"How an earth did she get, it?" one person asked.

"Are you even a being?" Barry asks.

"Yeah I am, and the simple answer is. I did something many other trainers wouldn't bother with."

Just then Mystery could have sown, that nearly everyone who was there had just moved in woods. Just, because they want to hear the answer.

"Witch is?" Another person asked Mystery sweat drops.

"Um… I raised it from a Magikarp."

Just then the trainers start to laugh, the only people who weren't was Barry, a couple of teachers and a referee . Mystery eyes narrow, Gyarados could sense that his trainer wasn't pleased, the people were laughing at him there four laughing at her.

His anger was rising along with his trainer; Gyarados lets out a loud roar, Barry flinch at the sound and everyone takes a step back, Gyarados glares at everyone around him before bend his head down towards his trainer.

Mystery smiles at him giving him a hug before, truing back around to Barry.

"Hey Barry," she yells. "Don't forget about that battle?"

Barry nods his head. "You get the first move." Mystery said.

"Find by me, Piplup peck."

Piplup beaks starts to glow, before charging right towards Gyarados, Mystery water type eyes narrowed before letting out another roar. Piplup sightly looks up; Gyarados bends his head down behind Barry water type from the back.

"Plup."

Piplup looks behind him, losing his bounce as he trips over Gyarados tail.

"Gyarados dragon rage."

Barry flinch as the attack is called out Piplup looks up at his opponent with fear, a lager blue ball starts to form from Gyarados mouth.

"Hurry Piplup get out of the way."

Piplup couldn't he was stuck there with fear, just when Piplup might have had a chance he was slow to react. Sending Barry water type Pokémon flying into the sky, Barry standing back tensed un able to do anything as he watch his first Pokémon fall to the ground.

The audience them, self-stood there in fear, Mystery smile before she whisper.

"Gyarados don't let him hit the ground."

Even though no one else heard the command Gyarados had, stopping the falling Piplup with his tail. Piplup blinks, before looking around shock on what just happen, he looks up towards Gyarados who had made sure there eyes were the same height .

"Plup."

The two nods, the audience had finally snap out of shock and cheer for both sides, Barry runs up towards the two Pokémon. Gyarados looks towards Mystery as if asking, if its ok, his trainer nods placing down his tail on the ground.

Barry opens up his arms, Piplup jumps into them the two hug, while Mystery walks up Gyarados who had bend his head down for his trainer. Expecting a pat on the head only to be giving a hug, Budew looks around before running up to her trainer Mystery smiles at her before picking her up, retuning Gyarados back inside his poke ball.

She looks at Barry who hasn't notice, not want to spoiler the moment she walks off nobody notices that Mystery had left.

* * *

 **Mystery may have not been able to have a conversation with her favourite rival of all time, but a battle was good enough.**

 **What do you think? Do you like it? Should I improve on what I already have? All so many question that I don't know how to answer, it's all up to you Awesome people the views and tell me.**

 **Now you folks have a nice day and come back to read my next chapter. It might not be up until Thursday, I know it a wait, but all good things come to those who wait.**

 **See ya! (Waves good by)**


End file.
